Jefferson Davis
Jefferson Davis (1808-1889) was the president of the Confederate States for the entirety of its existence, 1861-65. Davis believed that corruption had destroyed the Union and that the Confederacy had to be pure to survive. A West Point graduate, Davis prided himself on the military skills he gained in the Mexican-American War as a colonel of a volunteer regiment, and as U.S. Secretary of War under Franklin Pierce. He'd also served as a US Congressman (1845-46) and Senator (1847-51) from the state of Mississippi. Jefferson Davis in "Must and Shall" As President of the Confederate States, Jefferson Davis was targeted for retribution by United States President Hannibal Hamlin following the assassination of his predecessor Abraham Lincoln while the latter was inspecting the redoubts around Washington, DC in July 12, 1864. Upon the defeat of the Confederate States in 1865, Davis, along with other key Confederate politicians and military officials including Robert E. Lee and Joseph Johnston, were hanged. Jefferson Davis in The Guns of the South As president, Jefferson Davis was one of the few people who knew that the Rivington Men and their "repeating" rifles were from the year 2014. He and Robert E. Lee shared a number of conversations about the men and their intentions after the repeaters had secured victory for the C.S. Davis insisted that Lee run for the presidency, despite Lee's misgivings. After Lee's election, Davis was present at Lee's inauguration as part his last official duties as president. He survived the Richmond Massacre, and became Lee's Secretary of War. In the aftermath of the Richmond Massacre, Davis oversaw the implementation of President Lee's declaration of martial law over several North Carolina counties as the government prepared to move against the Rivington Men. Jefferson Davis in Southern Victory During Jefferson Davis' administration, his country ensured its independence by defeating the United States in the War of Secession. This was despite former soldier and US Secretary of War Davis's constant meddling in the affairs of the Army. In the fall of 1862, when the war was won, he was willing to defer to the generals of his two largest armies, Robert E. Lee and Braxton Bragg, who were personal favorites of his. After the war, Davis helped found the Whig Party. In the early 1920s, when inflation was destroying the Confederate economy following the Great War, a portrait of Davis's inauguration decorated the reverse side of the Confederate fifty million dollar bill. Jake Featherston of the Freedom Party considered Davis to have been a great Whig President. }} Category:Americans Category:Confederates Category:Farmers Category:The Guns of the South Characters Category:Members of the U.S. House of Representatives (OTL) Category:Must and Shall Characters Category:Members of the Confederate Party Category:Presidents of the Confederate States Category:Prisoners Category:Episcopalians Category:United States Secretaries of War (OTL) Category:United States Senators (OTL) Category:Soldiers of the Mexican War Category:Southern Victory Characters Category:Members of the Confederate States Whig Party Category:Widowed People (OTL) Category:Grieving Parents Category:Historical Figures Category:Democrats (OTL) Category:Died of Natural Causes (OTL) Category:Executions by Hanging (Fictional Work) Category:Authors of Non-Fiction Category:Confederate States Secretaries of War Category:1800s Births (OTL) Category:1880s Deaths (OTL)